


Deleted Scenes from Magic & Ice

by ajwolf



Series: Hogwarts on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Deleted Scenes and a bit of extra background info from Magic & Ice.





	Deleted Scenes from Magic & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just what the summary says. It's just some bonus stuff for those who've read Magic & Ice. If you haven't read it, I hope you will! Enjoy.

As I was cleaning up my M&I files and getting ready to wrap the story up, I stumbled upon some old deleted scenes and decided to share them. I haven’t edited these, so they’re pretty basic, but I thought you guys might enjoy them. I’ll give a little info on each and then give you guys a little ‘behind the scenes’ info after. This is basically just a little look into my head and writing process, if that sort of thing interests you.

 

**Yuuri connects with Viktor on Instagram just before the Seoul Exhibition**

_For every one of you who told me the slow burn to Yuuri and Viktor’s meet-up was killing you, believe me it was worse for me. I’m pretty sure I almost threw my entire plot down the drain about 50 times in an attempt to get to the kissing sooner. I stayed strong however, and that really was because the very first scene I dreamt up with Viktor skating at Hogwarts (like at the very beginning of the show) and turning and calling Yuuri’s name. I wasn’t going to give that up, and so scenes like this got chucked out._

He took a deep breath. It was time to take a chance.

He scrolled through his phone until he found what he was looking for. He had taken a picture of the Blue Rose crown at the rink before the start of the competition. It had been perfect timing because Viktor had just skated onto the ice for the early warmup. Tapping his phone he opened the photo in Instagram before tagging Viktor and typing, "Heading to Seoul for the Newcomer Exhibition. Please watch me."

He posted the photo before repacking his wand, plugging in his phone and turning out the light to sleep. He was getting ready to sleep when he got a pair of notifications that made him sit up.

‘v-nikiforov has followed you’ was the first. The second was a DM notification.

v-nikiforov

Yuuri! Is that you? You’ll be at the Seoul Exhibition? I checked the program and I can hardly recognize you without your glasses! I had no idea you were a skater. I’ll definitely watch so do your best! (≧∇≦)/

Yuuri stared at his phone in shock. Viktor had responded. Yuuri’s brain temporarily checked out for a few minutes until another messaged popped up.

v-nikiforov: Yuuuuuuri are you there? I’m bored (・へ・)

yuurikatsudon: sorry, was just surprised you replied (・・;)

v-nikiforov: what’s a Katsudon? I thought maybe that was your name till I saw the program.

Yuurikatsudon: It’s my favorite food <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katsudon>

v-nikiforov: Wow. Amazing!

Yuurikatsudon: You should definitely try it sometime. (＾ｖ＾)

So why are you bored, shouldn’t you be practicing?

v-nikiforov: Yakov is with Yura at the Exhibition so no practice. Mila has exams, Georgie has a new girl friend. I’m supposed to be studying since my exams are next month but… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

yuurikatsudon: Not worried about your scores?

v-nikiforov: Yes and no. I’m pretty good at this whole student/skater thing now. Once you get a good schedule figured out you don’t have to cram like most students.

Yuurikatsudon: Haha, yeah. I’ve been trying to explain that to my friend Phichit. Not to brag, but I ended up acing my exams using that strategy so you should be ok. ^_^

v-nikiforov: (/◕ヮ◕)/ Your exams were in March?

Yuurikatsudon: Yeah, Japan is on a different schedule that western schools.

v-nikiforov: So you’re already in the next year now?

Yuurikatsudon: I would be, by I’m transferring to a Western school in September so I have 5 months off to train. Otherwise I wouldn’t be making my senior debut this year.

v-nikiforov: I’m glad you are! Can’t wait to see. Have you ever competed before?

Yuurikatsudon: Just a few local things. School was pretty bad for a while so I couldn’t really give skating my all. I wouldn’t have even been allowed to join this exhibition if Yakov hadn’t helped Celestino convince organizers. I’ll have to thank him.

v-nikiforov: Yakov helped?

Yuurikatsudon: Yeah, apparently I’m supposed to school your rinkmate in the importance of performance scores.

v-nikiforov: Hahaha, Yura is going to hate you. But good, he needs it. Refuses to listen to me. He threw a fit when he saw your name, doesn’t like to share, the naughty kitten.

Yuurikatsudon: Just hope I can live up to expectations.

v-nikiforov: You will, I know it. After all, you’re my #1 fan.

Yuurikatsudon: Thanks, Viktor. I’m going to work hard so we can go to World’s together.

v-nikiforov: That’s a long time away. I want to see you sooner! Compete in the GPF!

Yuurikatsudon: Haha, I won’t be able to qualify in time. Have to compete in a Nationals before Japan will consider it.

v-nikiforov: Boo.

Yuuri looked at the time, it was getting pretty late.

Yuurikatsudon: I’d better go to sleep so I have the energy to tame a kitten tomorrow.

He snickered, remembering the cat plush the boy had been so excited over at Worlds.

v-nikiforov: Ok! Sleep well, Yuuri. I’ll be cheering for you tomorrow. Make sure to surprise me!

Yuurikatsudon: Thanks Viktor, I will do my best. Goodnight.

Laying down, Yuuri could not believe this had happened. Phichit would never believe him. Honestly, he wouldn’t have had the nerve to do this in the first place, but he couldn’t help but think about what Poster Viktor had told him. Could Viktor actually like him? It couldn’t be more than a crush, they’d only met for a second. But still, it felt amazing when he thought about it.

 

**Yuuri meets Sara and Mila before getting to Hogwarts**

_I really wanted to get to the skaters, and as Yuuri was getting on the Hogwarts Express all I could think was “finally! He can start meeting them!” But the problem with him meeting Mila and Sara is that they’d talk about skating and Mila knows Viktor. I needed to keep them apart just a bit longer. Deleting this scene let me embrace my OCs too, which was important. I never wanted them to be throwaways, and Yuuri needed to connect with some Hogwarts students. I think you’ll see pretty clearly in this scene how the OCs get kind of got rolled over by Sara and Mila, it’s hard to hold those two back! Also, I had Viktor at a competition rather than having a fight with his dad. I’ll talk about that more after the scene._

Two girls approached him, one with long black hair and tanned skin and the other with bright red hair styled into a simple up do. They both seemed vaguely familiar; he was quite sure he’d never met them before but somehow they reminded him of someone.

“What a cute dog!” The raven haired girl cooed. Here English sounded a bit accented, though Yuuri couldn’t be sure as to its origins. He was sure he’d heard a similar sound before though. “Can I pet him?”

“Sure, he’s friendly.” Yuuri smiled as Vicchan preened, happy for the attention.

“He looks just like my friend’s dog, only a bit smaller. What’s his name? “The redhead commented, her English too was accented, only this accent he recognized it was Russian.

“It’s Vicchan. My favorite figure skater has a Poodle and I totally fell in love with the breed.” Yuuri rubbed his hair and laughed a bit sheepishly.

“Viktor Nikiforov!” both girls exclaimed. Yuuri blinked, he wasn’t used to anyone knowing his idol. Then again, most of his neighbors weren’t skating otakus like him.

The redhead was laughing, “Yeah, Makkachin is pretty cute. Sweet too. Though I think Vicchan might be just as sweet, “she scratched behind Vicchan’s ears. The poodle practically melted he was so pleased.

Yuuri grinned, “You must be a big fan, you sound like you practically know him.”

She chuckled darkly, “No, not such a big fan. He’s my rink mate.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped open and both girls laughed. The redhead stuck out her hand in greeting, “Mila Babicheva. Women’s Skater for Russia, in my first season. Viktor and I have the same coach.”

“You’re kidding,” Minako gasped, laughing now. “Yuuri’s his biggest fan. We even went to Worlds…” she cut off when Yuuri elbowed her.

The girls were giggling good naturedly. The black haired girl stuck her hand out as well, “I’m Sara Crispino. Not a skater, though my brother is, he represents Italy. That’s how Mila and I met,” she smiled.

Yuuri scrunched his brow as he shook her hand, that name was familiar. “Is his name Michele?”

“Yup! You know of him? I’m impressed. Not many even in skating circles do.”

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah, I met him at the Seoul Exhibition. And Emil as well, don’t know if you know him.”

Both girls nodded, “Of course, he’s really nice.”

Minako cleared her throat. “Oh!” Yuuri stuck out his hand, remembering his manners, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki. I skate for Japan.”

It was the girl’s turn to do an excellent impression of a fish. “No way! Yuuri Katsuki! You won the Seoul expedition! Michele hasn’t stopped talking about you since!” Sara gasped.

Mila was laughing hysterically, holding her sides. “Oh. My. God. Yura is never going to believe me. He HATES you. Been bitching about ‘That Japanese Pig who stole my name’ all summer! I can’t believe you’re him. We have to take a selfie so I can send it to him.”

Yuuri tentatively agreed and posed with the girls (their backs to a wall to avoid showing anything magical on accident). Mila quickly tagged Sara, Yuuri (after asking for his tag), and Yuri Plisetski; and posted it to Instagram captioned with “New Classmates! #besties #newfriends.”

The likes started pouring in immediately, Yuuri noticed Phichit’s name pop up in comments right away, “Yuuri! Miss you already!”

Mila barked out a laugh, “Yuri responded, it’s just a bunch of Russian curse words and angry cat emojis.”

Sara and Minako laughed. Suddenly a new notification popped up that made Yuuri’s heart nearly slam out of his chest.

v-nikiforov: Miiiiiila! You met Yuuri! I’m so jealous! L

“You really do know Viktor…” He whispered.

Mila grinned, “Yep.”

“But what does he mean, he’s jealous…”

Mila rolled her eyes. “He saw your performance at Seoul and has been totally obsessed ever since. He wants to skate against you so bad. You didn’t know?”

“No, I had no idea. How did he see it?”

“Well duh. Yura came home spitting mad so we had to look it up online. You were great by the way,” she smiled kindly.

A notification popped up on Yuuri’s phone: ‘v-nikiforov has followed you’. Yuuri cursed and blushed. The women laughed.

After a slight pause, the two boys with blue linings shot their hands forward, the taller of the two, a boy with tawny hair spoke first, “I’m Charlie, 6th Year, Ravenclaw.”

“I’m Ari, also 6th Year, Ravenclaw.”

Yuuri smiled at them both, shaking their hands, but was interrupted by Mila snorting with laughter. “Yuuri, is it ok if I give Viktor your number? He’s totally spazzing out about wanting to message you.”

“Huh? No way!” Yuuri blushed furiously, unsure if his words were a refusal or disbelief.

Mila grinned. “Yuuuuuuri, do you like Viktor?”

Yuuri didn’t think it was possible to blush harder and quickly diverted the conversation before Mila could pry further. The others were all looking a bit confused, and Yuuri seriously didn’t want to get into it just yet. “Sara! What school are you from?”

Sara raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing through his quick subject change, but decided to indulge him, “Beauxbatons. I’m a dancer and they have dance lessons in the afternoons as an optional lesson, so it was a good fit for me.”

“Don’t Beauxbatons students now take OWLS till 6th year?” Ari asked.

Sara nodded. “Technically it’s a different test, but yes. I had to study all on my own and take them early in order to qualify for Hogwarts. Fortunately the Head Mistress was kind and tutored me herself and brought me to London so I could take them at the Ministry.”

“Wow,” Riko commented, “Sounds like a lot of work to transfer. Why’d you decide to do it?”

Sara grinned and glanced at Mila, “When we heard about it we both decided to apply.” She paused for a moment before taking Mila’s hand, “It was worth it.”

“Now can I give Viktor your number, Yuuri?” Mila smiled at him, knowingly. “Look how pathetic he’s being?”

She handed Yuuri her phone, on the screen were her messages from Viktor which were completely in Russian, but loaded with sad emoticons. At the bottom of the log was a photo, Yuuri tapped it and burst out laughing.

There was Viktor, in full costume, obviously about to perform, his coach yelling in the background while Viktor made a sad puppy face, complete with paws right in front of his face.

“He’s at Skate USA right now. Yakov’s probably furious he isn’t more focused on his Free.”

Yuuri chuckled, getting an idea. “Is it ok if I respond?” Mila nodded and Yurri typed ‘You can have it if you win today’ and hit send.

Seconds later the reply came, ‘Yuuri is that you? Do you mean it?’

‘Yes and yes. Giving Mila her phone back now.’

He handed it back to Mila and she snickered, “He says he’ll set a new world record.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes before laughing and joining the others in their conversation about what they could expect at Hogwarts.”

“You’re in luck,” Charlie noted. “We just started being allowed to use cellphones there. It took loads of Ministry Wizards to figure it out, but they thought it was important since technology is such a big part of Muggle life. Normal rules apply of course; no taking pictures of magical stuff that might break secrecy laws, and keep them off in class. You bring them out and your professor will feed it to the Giant Squid in the lake.”

“That’s great,” Yuuri breathed. “I was really worried about keeping in touch with my family, and now I can talk to my coach too.

“Are you going for the GPF, Yuuri?” Sara asked, changing subjects rather quickly; though Yuuri noticed she was holding her phone and figured she was messaging her brother.

“No, I don’t have enough experience to qualify. My focus right now is Japanese Nationals. I had my first qualifier this week, and my second is in October. If I get second at Nationals it’s pretty likely they’ll send me to Worlds. My coach had me go to something like 10 competitions this summer trying to build up my record.” Mila’s eyes widened and Yuuri chuckled, “I was so tired from all the travel and time zone changes that I don’t remember most of it.”

 

**Mila and Yuuri practice while Viktor is at Skate Canada**

_I haaaate when people say things like ‘men and women can never be friends’. It drives me bananas. It was really important to me that Yuuri had a lot of friendships with girls, despite the fact that he’s bi and is physically attracted to them. He’s especially attracted to Mila (she’s his ‘type’) but despite that he develops a close friendship with her because he’s a healthy person! This scene was basically just Yuuri and Mila practicing together and getting stressed out about competitions. Otabek’s there too, but the focus was always on Yuuri and Mila’s friendship._

 

As the last weekend in October approached, the Castle began to fill with a festive atmosphere. Professors were already working to decorate the halls in corridors in preparation for Halloween. Riko informed Yuuri that they seemed to be going all out this year, even more so than they had done for the Triwizard Tournament. The mood in the halls was generally excited, with the occasional bemoaning over the amount of Transfiguration homework Professor McGonagall had given out.

The exceptions were Mila and Yuuri. Since Viktor and Yakov were in Canada the entire week for Viktor’s first Grand Prix Qualification, Mila was off this weekend, though she was still practicing hard as ever, her nerves quickly fraying as she contemplated her own competition which would have her back in Russia in just a few short days.

Yuuri’s final qualification Tournament was only 2 weeks away, and all the nerves he’d kept down all summer were coming back in droves. This seemed to have manifested itself in bouts of clumsiness, and his friends had taken to keeping their wands out when with him in case he dropped his lunch, or a jar of frog livers, or a beaker filled with acid. Jo had single-handedly saved Yuuri no less than 6 times.

Practice was tense. Otabek was the only one who dared to enter their space, quietly encouraging them both, and serving as a tripod, holding up Yuuri’s phone with his wand while Celestino looked on via the camera.

Yuuri’s coach seemed to be paying back Yakov for letting Yuuri invade his practice session by looking after Mila as well. Finally, on Thursday, as Yuuri and Mila both failed some of their simplest jumps he demanded they take a break.

Otabek ended the call and grimaced at the two skaters who were both panting on the ice in front of him.

“I miss Viktor,” Yuuri groaned.

Mila nodded, “He’s been gone for 3 days and I feel like it’s been ages. Really annoys me how reliant I’ve become on him.”

Yuuri sighed, “Otabek, could you just put on a mix of music or something? I just want to zone out for a while.”

Otabek nodded and switched to one of Yuuri’s playlists and let the music fill the space before going back to reading his Potions book.

Yuuri began skating small loops, occasionally dancing along with the music, doing his best to just let the stress melt away. Mila too was skating circles, but silence didn’t seem to help her as she was talking softly with Otabek in short bursts as she skated by. The sound didn’t bother Yuuri, that is until Mila came up to him and asked, “You like Viktor, don’t you Yuuri?”

He nearly skated into a wall. “What? I Mean, of course I do, we’re friends!”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” She glared at him, “You should have told me sooner.”

“Um, why?”

“We’re friends.”

“Mila, there are literally 2 other people in the world who know this. I’m not exactly someone who tells all their friends who they have a crush on.”

He heard Otabek snort, “Yuuri, you haven’t had a ‘crush’ on Viktor in ages.”

Yuuri frowned, thinking it over for a minute, Mila calmly skating beside him, waiting for him to puzzle out his emotions.

True, crush wasn’t the word for it, hadn’t been in a long time, really. But what was it? Like? That seemed so plain. The problem he was facing in his mind was in Japanese, he had a word, or phrase perhaps, for how he felt, but in English is wasn’t so simple, like or love, and both had so many meanings.

Like wasn’t enough. Crush wasn’t enough.

That left only one option.

“Shit…” he muttered.

Mila smiled kindly and directed him over to the barrier near where Otabek was sitting.

“How obvious have I been about this?”

“We’re probably the only two who could tell,” Mila assured him.

“And Jo,” Otabek added.

Yuuri nodded, there was no keeping anything away from her. “What do I do?”

“You skate, dummy,” Milla punched him lightly. “That’s how you express your feelings, isn’t it?”

 

** Extra Background Stuffs **

**So remember when I said this would only be 15 – 20 chapters…?**

When I started writing this story it was a lot simpler in my head, and was only going to run through Nationals, with a very brief flash forward to Worlds. The key differences were Yuuri would win his Nationals, Viktor and his father, while not close, weren’t at odds, and Killian didn’t exist.

I knew that plot was way too simplistic and wasn’t going to accomplish my goals. I wrote Viktor’s breakdown very very early on, and I knew about his mother, but my question was always ‘what triggered him?’ Sure, depression can just hit you, but I liked the thought that there was something more, something greater that Yuuri could support Viktor through.

That added complexity to Viktor changed a lot for me, but my next big question then was ‘how do I get Yuuri to Worlds without it being boring?’

Oda was basically the key to all of it. I just woke up one morning and saw Oda’s whole scene at the Onsen and everything clicked. Yuuri would lose and Viktor would have a chance to return the comfort Yuuri had given him after his own breakdown. Then Oda would show up and give him that chance. I loved it. One of my favorite scenes. I had no idea Oda would be so well received, or that the hints about him having a crush on Minako would catch on!

I was really wishy washy on OCs (Imara was actually the only one I was dead set on), but Oda really sold me on them. I created backstories for all the OCs around then because I needed to justify them to myself. If they weren’t important to me, I wouldn’t be able to make them important to all you.

Riko makes me laugh, Imara’s a bad ass, Ari and Charlie are cool bros, Clara is a little quiet, but she is a source of comfort to the group. They all have a place. I wish I could have done more for them, but then the story would have had to be about 100k words longer and at some point I had to cut and run.

 

**And then there’s Jo**

When I came up with the other 5 Hogwarts OCs and I felt something was missing; there was also the problem that the story just ended after Worlds and I had no tool for wrapping it up in a nice way. I have an original story that I’ve been working on for years that I played with this similar concept for (the idea that it’s a story told by one of the characters). It’s something I abandoned for that, but it worked _really_ well for this. It allowed me to show Viktor’s POV, it allowed me to justify the background info, and allowed me to give details that wouldn’t have made sense otherwise.

But I needed a character to drive it, and that’s where Jo came in. She’s got her fingers in everything, she seems to know everything, but she can fade into the background. She’s sarcastic and easy going, but always listening and thoughtful.

Without (hopefully) sounding like I’m bragging, Jo is at least partially based on myself. We have similar personalities and outlooks, and the same haircut. The way she interacts with Viktor is based on myself and a friend of mine. I have a big soft spot for Viktor and writing Jo let me interact with him as I wish I could do IRL. We’re also the same gender, in case you were wondering.

 

**If you thought Killian was bad…**

He was actually worse in early versions and in my head. There is a deleted scene which I will not release from the Trophee where he essentially corners Viktor and says some truly horrible things. Viktor basically has flashbacks to the attack it was so bad. He slut shames Viktor, is vilely racist, all sorts of really shit stuff. I cut it because I want this story to be overall light and fluffy. That was way, way too dark. I like the idea of morally grey characters, and I had to keep Killian at least close to the line, before he fell over near the end. Worlds was basically the last straw, which is why Yuuri finally just had had it.

Alexei is sort of meant to be the anti-Killian. Both are so close to being rejected by Viktor forever, but when confronted, Alexei reevaluates himself in ways Killian never does. That’s the difference between good and evil, imo; the ability to change and to admit when you’re wrong.

I always wanted Alexei to redeem himself, but his Extraness wasn’t planned, just a happy accident I fell in love with.

 

**Yuuri and Viktor**

I was really particular with how I wrote our boys. For Yuuri, I think he gets written too weak a lot of the time. As I see it, the boy moved across the world to a country where the primary language was not his own. That takes some SERIOUS guts, so I really wanted to show his bravery. Yes, he still struggles, but I think Yuuri is a strong person. Anxiety does not equal weakness.

As far as we know in the canon verse, Yuuri doesn’t go to a therapist. He never uses breathing techniques, we never see him take medication, etc. That inspired me to write his anxiety at a lower level of severity than I think a lot of people do. I wanted it to be manageable, but certainly not ideal. I think when his anxiety is written really severely it makes people think “well I’m not that bad so I don’t need help.” I wanted to write him having this manageable level of it and then showing him (and all of us, myself included), that things got better when he communicated and sought help.

Viktor, on the other hand, is a lot deeper, in my opinion, than most people give him credit for. I absolutely think he’s highly intelligent. I like the idea of him editing video and music for his programs himself. I like the idea that he plays video games in his downtime with Yurio (and wrecks face). But I also really appreciate the difference in his public vs. private persona.

I love the idea of him being a bit depressed, and I really love the theory that he’s ADHD cause seriously…watch him at the beginning of episode 6, lol. But most of all, I wanted him to absolutely support Yuuri in the beginning. I wanted there to be no question in Yuuri’s mind that Viktor was there for him and _wants_ to be with him. He’s not ready to be more than a friend, but he makes it clear what he wants and communicates that with Yuuri. I think Viktor willingly giving himself to Yuuri allowed Viktor to let Yuuri in when he had his own collapse.

I just wanted them to have a healthy give and take, and to always support each other through the good times and bad.

 

**Music**

If you didn’t notice, I happen to really love Madilyn Bailey, lol. I was not going to use two covers by the same person, but I kind of thought that Viktor might be the type of person to need a muse of sorts. He lacked inspiration for skating until he found Yuuri, and that screams muse to me.

I decided that he would find a singer whose voice really spoke to him, and then he’d commission her to sing songs for his Exhibitions. This seeped into his Free and Short Programs, which were by the same composer. I like the idea of having him choosing a ‘partner’ for the season since he’s going to be spending so much time with their music.

Yuuri is a little different. He chooses songs from games and Anime – I like to think Yuuko and Takeshi had a lot to do with this, but he also gets influenced a bit more in his Exhibitions by Celestino’s American music and Phichit’s soundtracks. Viktor doesn’t have many friends his own age, so he’s a bit more traditional, whereas Yuuri has a lot more pop culture influences.

There were a lot of songs I considered using and a lot more beyond those that influenced the fic. Some folks have asked about that ‘other’ music, so here’s a list of just some of the soundtrack that was playing in the background.

[Seether – Broken](https://youtu.be/hPC2Fp7IT7o)

I would still legit LOVE to write a skate for Viktor to this song. It was eventually cut, but there was going to be a chapter where after helping Yuuri with his new programs, Viktor’s depression hit a low point. He couldn’t make his magic come forth like Yuuri could and he felt like he was blocked. He was getting angry about it was effecting his skating. Yakov was obviously not pleased and Viktor just wasn’t a nice person to be around for a little while. Finally, Yuuri was able to help convince him to admit it wasn’t anger as much as it was pain. Once Viktor acknowledged his pain his magic came out. I ditched that whole premise because I didn’t want to write angsty teenager Viktor.

[Madilyn Bailey – Faded (Alan Walker)](https://youtu.be/MP51yGRfFBo)

[Ryan Adams – All You Have to Do Is Stay (Taylor Swift)](https://youtu.be/6Qco-5S8660)

[Twisted Measure – Chandelier (Sia)](https://youtu.be/pSjr6ixi4ik)

                These all almost became Exhibitions for one skater or another. I was actually dead set on Chandelier for Yuuri at Nationals up until the last second. Then ‘Step on me Katsuki’ happened and I never looked back. I love the idea of Viktor discovering his kinks by watching Yuuri, lol.

[Yuujin A-kun Wo no Watashi no Bansousha ni Ninmeishimasu](https://youtu.be/IcYJHojTsFg)

                This was _almost_ Yuuri’s original Short Program. I don’t know why I decided against it, honestly. If you haven’t seen the anime and you want to cry your eyes out, I highly recommend it. One of my favorites but seriously, it’s incredibly sad.

[Sia – Elastic Hearts](https://youtu.be/KWZGAExj-es)

                Viktor’s original first World’s Exhibition. I really wanted him to have this moment of honesty right after he’d won World’s for the first time, where he cried out for help a bit. I went against this one because I thought it was a little too strong for his state at that point. Both songs are about being kicked around a lot, but Elastic Hearts is more about fighting back, whereas Humans is more about breaking down and asking for it all to stop.

[Christina Perri – Thousand Years](https://youtu.be/rtOvBOTyX00)

                This was going to be Viktor’s second World’s exhibition, basically a straight up love song to Yuuri. I figured he’d already done that at GPF, Worlds was going to be his chance to say something more. Plus, it was used in Twilight and I just couldn’t break that connection in my head.

[Niykee Heaton – Infinity](https://youtu.be/a0_y8ENgGlY)

                This song is the soundtrack to Aria, straight up. It’s also been poking its head around in Queens (coming soon to a lesbian smut fic near you). It’s a great background song for emotional/sweet sex scenes.

[Kesha – Praying](https://youtu.be/v-Dur3uXXCQ)

[Jordan Fisher/Lin-Manuel Miranda – You’re Welcome](https://youtu.be/0DLzyvT4eUo)

[Nandemonaiya – Radwimps](https://youtu.be/6T5izSy-03A)

[Heavygrinder – Setsuna](https://youtu.be/qneep0h2v6s)

[Futuristik – Waterborne](https://youtu.be/A8jXapCG0VQ)

[Twenty One Pilots – Ride](https://youtu.be/Pw-0pbY9JeU)

[Lord Huron – The Night We Met](https://youtu.be/KtlgYxa6BMU)

[The Blind Love – Run (Where the Lights Are)](https://youtu.be/dfWsdYtFzgY)

[Head Phones President – Cray Life](https://soundcloud.com/headphonespresident/02-cray-life)

[Madilyn Bailey – I Don’t Wanna Live Forever (Zayn & Taylor Swift)](https://youtu.be/Coh6a7cTSvc)

                I basically put one song on behind me on repeat while I write. All of these were that at one point or another. There are others, and many of the songs in the story were used this way as well, but I would be here all day if I listed out my entire library.


End file.
